Here we go again
by xXAngel-SheldaylXx
Summary: This is a one shot to Here we go again by Demi Lovato. It is Jacobs POV. New Moon.


**Jacobs POV**

Bella had gone with Alice to Italy to get Edward back, even though I had pleaded…no…not pleaded but begged her not too. A tear fell from my cheek onto the floor.

_I clear you right out of my head,_

_I tear you out of my heart,_

_And ignored all of your messages._

I wiped another tear away and shook my head. I thought that she was slowly getting over him. That one day we might have got together. I guess, now, that it was all a mask. She wanted me to think that she was getting better. But really, she was getting worse. Another tear fell to the ground.

_I tell everyone we are through,_

_Cause I'm so much better without you,_

_But it's just another pretty lie._

I shook my head again wiping at my face. "Pull yourself together" I mutter as I leave Bella's house. Alice and her had left an hour ago to go save the bloodsucker. I closed the door behind me just as Charlie pulled up into the driveway.

_Cause I break down,_

_Everytime you come around._

I helped Charlie with the shopping Bella had asked to him go get half an hour before they had left for Italy. If only Alice hadn't seen Bella cliff diving and told the blonde bloodsucker, none of this would have happened.

_So how did you get here under my skin,_

_Swore that I'll never let you back in again,_

_Should have known better,_

_Than trying to let you go._

"Where is everyone?" Charlie asked me as we walked into the kitchen with the bags and I pointed to the note Bella had left on the side for him. Charlie went over and picked it up, his face growing paler with every line he read.

_Cause here we go, go, go again,_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit,_

_Something about you is so addictive._

Charlie turned and glared at me. "You let them go?!" I shook my head, my voice didn't want to work. "How could you?!" I shook my head again and cleared my throat.

"I couldn't stop them. They pushed past me to leave. And I couldn't exactly harm either one of them." I said quietly.

_We're falling together,_

_You'd think that by now I'd know,_

_Cause here we go, go, go again._

Charlie's gaze softened and I really wish it hadn't. "I understand. Will you go get your dad please? I don't think I can worry by myself." I nodded and left the house closing the door behind me softly and ran to the house, leaving my Volkswagen rabbit where it was.

_You never know what you want,_

_And you never say what you mean,_

_But I start to go insane,_

_Everytime that you look at me._

I reached my house a half hour later, rushing in doors my dad in his wheelchair looking at me in the hallway. "Son what is it?" he asked concerned.

"You have to go to Charlie's he'll explain everything. I can't. I'm sorry." He nodded and wheeled himself out of the house. I knew it would take him an hour to get there if he went quick enough but at the moment I couldn't care.

_You only hear half of what I say,_

_And you're always showing up too late,_

_And I know that I should say goodbye,_

_But it's no use._

I left out of the back door and ran into the forest.

_Can't be with or without you!_

I kept on running, never looking back. Sam and the others were calling me back but I ignored them, I kept on running and knew that even in wolf form I was crying.

_So how did you get here under my skin,_

_Swore that I'll never let you back in,_

_Should have known better,_

_Than trying to let you go._

I stopped running as I reached the end of the forest and lied down and howled out in agony. Not caring who or what heard me.

_Cause here we go, go, go again._

I howled louder still and could feel the pack coming for me.

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit,_

_Something about you is so addictive,_

_We're falling together,_

_You'd think that by now I'd know,_

_Cause here we go, go, go again._

I formed back into my human state and saw Sam running toward me, a pair of trousers clamped in his mouth. I numbly took them and pulled them on just as everyone else arrived and formed back into their human states.

_And again, and again, and again, and again, and again!_

I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. Nobody knew what to do until it was Paul who put his arm around my shoulders in brotherly way and shook me in what was suppose to be a comforting way. Then Sam, Quil and Embry hugged me also in a brotherly way.

_I cleared you right out of my head,_

_And I tore you right out of my heart,_

It wasn't until a whole day later I had stopped crying and they had stopped hugging me, we hadn't moved or eaten or drunk in 24 hours.

"You done crying over me man? I could really do with some food, so could you." Paul said standing up and holding out his hand to me. I took it numbly stood up and followed them back to Sam and Emily's place.

_So how did you get here under my skin,_

_Swore that I'll never let you back in,_

_Should have known better,_

_Then trying to let you go,_

_Cause here we go, go, go again._

Emily had cooked us all breakfast and gave me an extra portion and smiled at me. I smiled sadly back and slowly ate my food. How could she have done this to me? I thought she was over him, she seemed to be getting better, but I guess I will never be good enough for her.

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit,_

_Something about you is so addictive,_

_We're falling together,_

_You'd think that by now I'd know,_

_Cause here we go, go, here we go again!_

_Here we go again!_

A silent tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, not wanting the others to see how much pain I was in.

_Should've known better,_

_Then trying to let you go._

**I heard the song Here we go again By Demi Lovato and instantly connected it with Jacob. So had to write it. My first fan-fiction, hope it's okay :) Please Review it. I am writing a proper fan-fiction atm. Haven't decided on title yet. Any ideas welcome. Anything at all. Thanks :) xxx**


End file.
